Unexpected Visitors
by Valamon
Summary: The second to Unexpected Visitor, Beelzemon returns, but there's new guests as well!  On Hold


It was a cool, quiet night in the city of Harrogate, England. While many slept, one woman hurried cautiously along a dark street with two cases in her arms. She was running from someone, a terrible person bent on using what was in the cases for his own evil purposes.

The terrified woman stopped outside a post office. After casting a quick glance around to make sure the coast was clear, she ventured inside.

The postmaster looked up when he heard the door open. "Hello ma'am. Can I help you?"

"Yes," the woman replied as she set the cases on the countertop. "I need you to send these cases by priority mail to this address." She pulled out a piece of paper from her coat pocket and handed it to the postmaster.

The postmaster scanned over the paper, then looked up at the woman. "And how will you be paying for this?"

"Cash."

The postmaster nodded. "Alright."

The woman pulled out her wallet and set the money on the counter. "That should be enough. Make certain that these cases are handled with extreme care. Their contents are fragile and very dear to me." With that said, she turned and walked out.

The next day, in a doublewide trailer nestled near a forest on Deputy Road, Indiana, Lauren was busy making hot ham and cheese sandwiches for her sister and her two friends, Amber and Nathan, who were all watching TV.

"Lauren, how much longer? I'm hungry!"

"Wait!" Lauren snapped angrily.

Alena sighed.

Amber shook her head. "PMS. Must suck living with your sister when she's like this."

"Only when she's cooking."

Amber giggled.

The three looked at the door when they heard the screen door open and a knock.

"Answer the door!"

Alena rolled her eyes and went to the door. "Yes, _mom_."

Lauren frowned. "I'm not your mom! Just open the door!"

Alena opened the door and looked around. "There's no one there."

"There isn't? Lemme see."

Alena moved over to allow Amber to see out the screen door.

"You're right. There isn't anyone. She looked down to see a large cardboard box sitting in front of the door. "Hey, what's that?"

"I dunno," Alena said as she opened the door. "Let's find out."

With Amber and Nathan's help, Alena managed to get the box into the middle of the living room.

"Look, it's from England!" Amber exclaimed when she read the address.

"Maybe it's from our cousins, Corey and Blake." Alena suggested.

"But how'd they get our address? They always mail everything to Grandma and Grandpa's." Lauren said as she walked in carrying a plate of hot ham and cheese sandwiches.

Alena shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they asked for it. Anyways, let's open it!"

Lauren shook her head and set the plate on the coffee table as she watched the three tear the top of the cardboard box apart.

The three children gasped in surprise when they saw the two leather cases in the bottom.

"What is it?" Lauren asked, slightly annoyed and anxious at the same time. "Tell me what's in the box!"

"Leather cases." Alena replied.

"It's spy gear!" Nathan cried.

Everyone looked at him, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Nathan shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

His younger sister shook her head, sending her long black hair spiraling about her face. "Nate, yer weird."

"I don't care."

Alena reached in and took out on of the cases. "Let's see what's inside."

The others watched intently as Alena undid the latch and raised the lid. They all gasped when they saw the puppets that were an exact replica of Blade, Jester, Madame Leech, Six Shooter, PinHead, and Tunneler from the Puppet Master movies.

"Oh my god!" Lauren whispered, covering her mouth with one hand.

Alena looked up at her sister, pointing to the puppets. "Lauren are these-?"

"Uh-huh."

"So there from the-?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are they the real ones?" Amber asked.

Lauren shrugged. "Dunno."

Suddenly Alena spotted the envelope lying on Blade's cloaked chest. She picked it up. "What's this?" She read over it. "Well, they got the address right. And it's meant for us so…."

"Open the letter, open the letter!" Amber cried, bouncing with excitement.

"Alright, alright dude," Alena said. She ripped off the seal, and took out the carefully folded letter. "There, happy now?"

"Yeah, now read it!" Amber urged.

Alena held the letter out to her sister. "Here, Lauren. _You_ read it!"

Lauren tentatively took the letter from her sister, a slightly sick look on her face. "Fine," She opened the letter, cleared her throat, and began to read in a slightly wavering voice. "Dear Lauren and Alena-"

"Did they spell my name right?" Alena interjected.

Lauren glared down at her. "Yes!" she growled.

"Did I make you mad, Sissy?" Alena asked teasingly.

Lauren continued glaring at her younger sister, emitting a low warning growl. Then she looked back at the letter. She took a deep breath before continuing where she had left off. "Even though we have not met, we are family. As family, I desperately need your help. Please protect my little friends. Someone who wants the potion is hunting us. They have already attacked us once. My husband was killed protecting us. I have been forced to separate myself and my child from the puppets, for the safety of us all. Here is the formula and enough serum for 6-12 months. Guard them well, please. I will come to you when it is safe. Thank you…Lucilia." She looked up from the letter, a bewildered expression etched on her face.

The other three were staring at puppets.

"So…" Alena said as she picked up PinHead. "These are the real puppets?"

"Seems like it."

Alena set the puppet down and began rummaging through the case. "Where is it, where is it?" she muttered as she moved the puppets around.

"What're you looking for?" Amber asked.

"The syringe and serum of course." Lauren said as she walked up behind the three.

"Oh."

"Here they are!" Alena cried, producing a mini-chest and syringe from under Blade.

The excited 13 year old set both on the floor and opened the mini-chest to reveal four 2 in. tall slender vials of yellow liquid in a layer of velvet cushion in each level. Her sister and friends watched as she filled the syringe and emptied a small part of its contents into PinHead through the special hole in his back, then started on the others.

Soon all the puppets from the first case were finished and the puppets from the second case, Mephisto, Totem, Dr. Death, Torch, Cyclops, and Decapatron. The mini-chest was put back in its proper place.

The four watched the puppets intently, waiting for the slightest sign of movement. After a few moments, they gave up with disappointed sighs.

"Maybe we didn't give them enough?" Lauren suggested, hoping to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Maybe." Alena said dully.

Everyone looked down in astonishment as the puppets began to move. One by one, they sat up and looked around, apparently surprised by their surroundings.

"Oh wow." Lauren muttered.

"That's so cool!" Amber whispered.

Nathan and Alena nodded in agreement.

Amber picked Jester up. "Oh, you're so cute!"

Jester's face spun around to show a look of puzzled fear.

The other puppets leapt to their feet as Amber turned Jester this way and that as she examined him.

"No!" Lauren cried as the puppets advanced towards Amber, ready to attack.

Startled, they looked up at the 15 year old.

"Don't hurt her. She's not harming Jester, see?" Lauren said, gesturing to Amber, who quickly set Jester back on the floor.

"Cool!" Nathan said. He pointed to Decapatron, "You!" then at Alena. "Attack!"

The puppet looked up at Nathan, shook his head, then turned away.

"Aww, man." Nathan groaned. "Attack!" he cried, pointing to Lauren.

Lauren shook her head, clearly not amused. "Nathan…." she said in a warning tone, folding her arms across her chest.

Nathan smiled meekly. "Sorry, Lauren. I'll stop now. After one more thing…" He turned and pointed at Torch, then at Amber. "Attack!"

Torch turned to Amber, cocking his head to one side, as if pondering whether to attack her or not.

"Don't even try." Lauren said, glaring at the torch-wielding puppet.

Torch quickly lowered his weapon.

Lauren sighed. "I'm going to my room. Make sure to eat the sandwiches before they get any more cold," she said as she started for her room. She stopped when she came up to Blade. She bent down and picked him up. "You're coming with me." Then she left the room.

"Yeah, sure thing, Sis." Alena said, not really paying attention to her older sister as she examined PinHead.

"Can we go back to watching the show?" Nathan asked, bored with the puppets.

Alena shrugged. "Sure."

The puppets watched curiously as the three children returned to their seats to finish watching Dead Silence and eat their cold sandwiches.

Meanwhile, back in the courtyard in Madison where the girls used to live, a portal appeared.

Beelzemon stepped out and was startled to see that he was outside. "Eh? Am I in the right place?" He glared down at the remote in his hand. "Stupid Yamaki. Givin' me a faulty portal whatchamacallit." He blinked in surprise when he saw the yellow grass underfoot and, turning, saw the cement blocks and dirt from where the trailer once stood.

Beelzemon heaved a sigh and looked down at the three bouquets of flowers in one arm as well as the white plastic bag hanging on it. "I can't believe they ain't here. Ah, well. I'll just make Yamaki and his Geekies find 'em."

After one last look around, Beelzemon pressed the red button on the remote and entered the portal.

Alena, Amber, Nathan, and the puppets were in the middle of watching TV when suddenly it turned fizzy.

"Hey!" Alena cried angrily.

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of the entertainment system.

The puppets leapt up, ready to attack whatever came out of the portal.

Amber and Nathan's eyes went wide when Beelzemon stepped out. He stared at them, equally surprised.

Alena merely rolled her eyes. "Joy, he's in the way of my TV. Sic 'im boys."

Madame Leech looked up at Alena, then at the other puppets. She ushered them on.

Beelzemon opened his mouth to say something, but PinHead, Jester, Totem, Decapatron, Dr. Death, Tunneler, Mephisto, and Cyclops leapt upon him, taking him by surprise.

Meanwhile, Torch and Six Shooter had their weapons aimed at Beelzemon, threatening to shoot him if he made a wrong move.

All three children burst out laughing as Beelzemon fell upon his rump, dropping everything he was holding as he struggled to remove the puppets from him, especially PinHead, who was sitting on his head pulling on his spiky bleach-blonde hair. The whole time the Mega was spouting profanities, cursing the puppets.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Alena said after a few more moments of watching Beelzemon suffer.

Beelzemon breathed a sigh of relief and stood up when the puppets got off to stand near the children. He glared at Alena. "What'd ya do that for?!"

"You were in the way." Alena said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Beelzemon stooped down to retrieve what he had dropped. He set the bag on the coffee table and set to work fixing the flowers, fixing the bent petals and rearranging them. "Fine. You don't get what I bought for ya. I'll just give 'em ta Beth and Lauren instead." He looked at Alena to see her reaction.

Alena folded her arms and turned her face away, nose in the air. "Fine! I didn't want them anyway!"  
Beelzemon grinned slightly. "Not even the flowers?" he asked teasingly.

"No I-did you say flowers?" Alena asked, looking at the Mega.  
Beelzemon's grin widened and he held up the bouquet he had just finished fixing, midnight blue roses with petals that glittered. "Yup. But you don't get 'em 'cause you had those…things attack me."

Alena frowned. "Puppets…."

The puppets raised their weapons.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "U-unless!" he said hastily, looking up at Alena.

Alena folded her arms across her chest, cocking an eyebrow.

"Unless you apologize for tellin' 'em ta hurt me."

"I _might_ be sorry." Alena said, tilting her head to one side as she rolled her eyes.

Beelzemon shrugged and held the bouquet out to the 13-year-old. "Good enough fer me. Not like I'm gonna get anythin' else outta ya."

Alena eagerly took the bouquet and took a deep whiff of their beautiful scent. She eyed the bag on the table. "What's in the bag?"

"Hm?" Beelzemon looked at the bag. "Oh, yeah. Those are the birthday presents."

"Anything in there for me?"

Beelzemon smirked. "Maybe."

Alena held out a hand. "Give it to me."

"Alright," Beelzemon pulled a small box form the bag and placed it in her outstretched hand. "Here ya go!"

Alena stared at it. "It's a box." she said dully.

"Oooh, a box!" Nathan said with fake enthusiasm. "Just what I always wanted!" Then he chucked a piece of balled up crust at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon glared at Nathan. "Hey! Stop chuckin' things at me, ya stupid little human! I can easily put a bullet in yer tiny brain!"

"You mean the one bigger than your?" Alena asked casually.

Beelzemon's eyes narrowed and his cheek twitched.

Nathan stood up and walked up to Beelzemon. "I'd like to see you try. But…you're not real!" He kicked the viral's right boot. He howled in pain as his foot made contact and jumped around on the uninjured foot while holding the injured one. "OK. Maybe he is kinda real," He pointed an accusing finger at the Digimon. "You're an android!"

Beelzemon cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Alena and Amber looked at each other. "W-T-F."

"LAUREN!" Alena called.

"No, what?!"

"Nathan thinks Beelzemon's an android!"

"He thinks who's a what?"

"Get in here!" Alena said in an exasperated voice. "I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

They heard a door open and the shuffling of feet as well as grumbling.

Suddenly Lauren appeared; Blade perched on her shoulder, looking quite mad. "What is it?!"

"Hi, Lauren." Beelzemon said, waving with his free hand since the other still held the other bouquets.

Lauren rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her stomach. She looked over at her sister. "Is this all?"

Beelzemon's face fell, his arm falling to his side. "You aren't happy ta see me?" he asked hurtfully.

Lauren turned and left the room.

Beelzemon's face fell more. "Lauren…." He started after her, but not before pulling a sea dragon figurine from the bag.

Amber, Alena, and Nathan watched as he disappeared through Lauren's doorway. They looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to watching TV.

A few moments later, Beelzemon walked in, a bewildered look on his face.

"What's eatin' you?" Amber asked.

Beelzemon jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating Lauren's room. "She's quite…affectionate…."  
All three children cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Beelzemon walked up to where Alena was sitting. "You didn't open your present yet."

"Hm?" Alena looked down at the box. "Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten." She took the top off, her brow furrowed when she saw the six differently shaped slate-colored rocks nestled in the bottom. She looked up at Beelzemon, who had a proud grin plastered on his pale face. "What the hell are these?"

"Rainbow Rocks!" the Mega level viral declared proudly. "It took me a whole week ta find 'em, too."

"They're stupid." Alena said bluntly.

Beelzemon's face fell slightly. "Eh? No, no! Pick one up!" he urged.

Alena rolled her eyes, but complied to his wish. As soon as her fingers brushed against the surprising smooth surface of one of the rocks, it went into a frenzy of color. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Beelzemon's grin widened. "Think they're stupid now?"

"Not _as_ much."

"Pretty…" Amber said, awed by the bright colors. "Can I have one?"

Alena held the box out to Amber. "Here. You ply with them for a bit."

Amber took the box and sat back in her chair, touching the rocks. "I want…Kisshu green!" She giggled with delight as they changed to a dark green.

Beelzemon looked from Alena to Amber to the box, pointing to each in turn. "B-b-but…." He heaved a sigh, letting his hand fall to his side in surrender. "Well at least someone's enjoyin' them," He walked towards Lauren's room, grumbling under his breath, "And I spent all that time lookin' fer the damn things, only fer her ta give 'em to her friend!"

Lauren was sitting at her computer, dragon figurine next to the monitor and bouquet of silver roses, who's petals had black swirls in them and the sides tinged with an icy blue, in her lap when Beelzemon walked in.

"Yer sis is mean." he said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"What'd she do this time?" Lauren asked in an annoyed tone.

"She gave the Rainbow Rocks to her friend! I had worked so hard ta find 'em for 'er and she gives 'em away as if they were garbage!" The Mega huffily folded his arms across his chest and slouched forward.

"Oh, it's alright," Lauren said reassuringly, not looking away from the computer screen. "Alena's like that sometimes."

"I know…." Beelzemon grumbled.

Lauren giggled.

Beelzemon frowned. "What're you laughin' at?!" he demanded.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not laughing at you. I was just reading something my friend Windy typed."

Beelzemon cocked his head to one side in confusion. He stood up and walked up to the side of the chair, placing one hand on the back as he bent down to look at the screen.

Lauren looked up at him as he read the messages on the AIM messenger, then went back to typing.

"So…you're having a conversation with this person?" Beelzemon asked, looking down at the 15-year-old.

"Yup."  
"How?"

"Instant Messenger. It's kinda like giving someone a letter, but it's instantaneous."

"Oh, I see…." Beelzemon said, nodding, though he hadn't a clue what she meant. He leaned closer to the chair, moving his arm so that it was draped across the back.

Blade looked down at the viral's arm for a few moments before plunging his blade into it, just above the armguard.

Beelzemon leapt up with a yelp. He looked down at the wound, then shot Blade a venomous glare.

"What happened?!" Lauren cried, startled by the yelp.

"That freakin' thing stabbed me!" Beelzemon said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Blade.

"Bad Blade, bad!" Lauren said as she scolded him. "You don't stab friends!"

Blade lowered his head shamefully, the brim of his hat hiding his pale face.

Beelzemon folded his arms across his stomach, looking away. "Stupid little doll. No reason ta stab me."

Lauren set Blade on the table, along with her flowers, and stood up to face Beelzemon. She held her hand out. "Lemme see."

Beelzemon sighed and held down his injured arm for her to see.

The injury wasn't big, but it was deep and oozing blood.

Lauren pressed her hand on it to try to stem the blood-flow, causing Beelzemon to wince. She looked up and pointed to his bandana. "Give that to me."  
Beelzemon looked at his bandana, ten down at Lauren. "Wha? Why?"

Lauren scowled. "Just give it to me!"

"OK, OK!" Beelzemon said as he untied the bandana and handed it to her. "Here."

Lauren took it from him. "Thank you."

Beelzemon watched as she wrapped the bandana around his arm, covered his wound and tied the ends of it together.

"There. That should keep you from bleeding all over the floor." Lauren said as she returned to her computer.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

Beelzemon looked around the room. He was still marveling at how different it looked from before.

The main difference was that the room twice as big. The carpet was also changed. It was now blue-green instead of just blue.

The ceiling was midnight blue with glow-in-the-dark paint sponged on it to look like stars. The walls had been painted white to cover up the previous wallpaper. A mural of a sea-dragon near a shipwreck with a hammerhead shark in its webbed paws, a cloud of blood rising from the single bite wound in the shark's side, took up the wall opposite the wall. The wall on the right had four dragon posters on it, two close to the corner near the door, and the other two in the opposite corner. A sword in a black leather scabbard with the hilt shaped like a dragon's head with blue stones for eyes was set on a rack in the middle of the wall; in every bare space were small black Kanji symbols with their meaning underneath. The opposite wall also had dragon posters, dragon puzzles, and more Kanji symbols, all different. The two doors had a dragon poster apiece. One thing that set off the dragon theme was the one phoenix poster on the main door, right under the other poster.

The small wall left of the wall had a tapestry scroll shaped cloth of a dark blue Chinese dragon outlined in glow-in-the-dark thread with a matching background hanging from a nail; it also had more Kanji symbols in the empty spaces. The wall small right next to it held two wooden shelves that housed Lauren's dragon figurines, dragon hourglass, six beast transformers, dragon toys from Dragon's Fire & Ice and their corresponding eggs, three beanie babies, a dragon, snake, and Komodo dragon. It too had Kanji symbols.

The room was furnished with a full-sized bed covered in a black dragon quilt and two pillows with identical dragon pillowcases. The head of the bed was right under the sword. Opposite the foot of the bed was a tarnished wood desk with a blue computer chair, flat screen computer screen, a computer tower decorated in black dragon tattoos, an aquarium near the edge that housed her pet Northern blue-tongued skink, Azul, the Tupperware containers of super worms beside it. On the right side of the desk was an oak dresser, which held her collection of temporary dragon tattoos that were pasted to a white piece of construction paper in a dark red plastic frame.

"God, I love the way ya did yer room."

A small, embarrassed smile tugged at the corner of Lauren's mouth. "Thank you. I had been wanting to do my room this way for a while now. When I move out and get a place of my own, the whole inside will be dragon-themed."

Beelzemon nodded and touched the sea-dragon mural with the tips of his claws. He paused and turned towards the door when he heard the front door open. He hurried out of the room.

Beth slowly closed the door as she stared at the puppets, completely confused and bewildered. Before she could speak, a voice beside her made her jump.

"Hiya, Beth!"

Beth turned to see Beelzemon with a large smile on his face, holding out a bouquet of deep red roses. "Oh, h-hi, Beelzemon. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Me either. But here I am. Here, I got these for ya. There's a present for ya in the bag on the table too."

Beth tentatively took the flowers from Beelzemon. "Uh…thank you."

Placing a hand on her back, Beelzemon led Beth to the table. He picked up the bag and handed it to her.

The children and puppets watched as she pulled out a maroon wooden oriental dragon.

Beth looked up at Beelzemon, apparently surprised. "Thank you very much, Beelzemon! It's just what I wanted to go with the rest of my collection!"

Beelzemon blushed lightly, grinning with embarrassment. "Yer welcome," He held up his hands suddenly and took a step back, his grin gone. "Just don't hug me, one's enough."

Beth gave him a puzzled look.

"Lauren glomped him earlier 'cause he gave her some flowers and a dragon statue," Alena said suddenly. She held up her flowers. "He gave me these."

"And these!" Amber said, holding up the rocks, which were now glowing several different colors.

Beth smiled. "That's quite sweet. Did you thank him, Puddin'?"

Alena made a face at the sound of her nickname. "Yes, Mom." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Alright. I brought home chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy." Beth said as she set the bag of food on the table.

"Kay, Mom."

Suddenly Beth spotted Jester. She stared at him in surprise, as if remembering the puppets were there. "Oh my god! I-is that-?"

"Yes, Mom. It's the puppets from Puppet Master. Apparently, this Lucille chick gave them to us. Something about a guy wanting the formula, someone dying and that we gotta protect 'em."

Beth looked at each puppet in turn. "Where's Blade?"

Everyone pointed to Lauren's room.

Beth walked to the doorway. "Hi, honey."

Lauren looked up from the computer screen. "Hi, Mom."

Blade looked up at her and waved.

"Oh my god! It's Blade!" Beth walked up to the table. She held her hands out to him. "Can I pick you up?"

Blade looked from Beth to Lauren, then back again. He stood up.

Beth's eyes lit up and she smiled as she picked him up. "Wow. So, this is the real deal. They're really the puppets?"

"Yes, Mom," Lauren replied. "A woman named Lucille sent them to us from England. Apparently, we're part of the family. She said we have to protect them because someone is after the formula and she can't keep them safe with her."

Beth nodded. "That makes perfect sense."

Lauren grinned. "Isn't it just awesome? We get to have _the_ puppets!"

Beth nodded and set Blade back on the table. "There's food in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I heard. Thanks."

Beth walked out of the room.

Back in the living room, the three children and Beelzemon were gorging themselves on the food Beth had brought home.

When Beth walked in the room, she walked up to Jester, who was her second favorite of all the puppets, and knelt down. "Hi there."

Jester waved.

Beth smiled and stood up. She walked towards her room.

Jester leapt up and took off after her.

"Don't you think we should save some fer yer sis?" Beelzemon asked suddenly.

"If she wants any, she'll just have to get her ass in her and get it herself." Alena said.

Beelzemon frowned. "My you're vulgar."

Alena shrugged. "I don't care."

Beelzemon shook his head.

A little bit later, Lauren walked in. "Hey. There anything left from what Mom brought home?"

"Nope." Alena replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "That's just what I thought. Inconsiderate little critters." she muttered.

Alena shrugged. "Shoulda got in here earlier. You know how we are."  
Lauren frowned. "That doesn't mean you have to hoard every tidbit of food!"

Beelzemon stood up and walked over to Lauren, his plate in hand. He held it out to her. "I saved ya a couple pieces."

"Oh! Thank you, Beelzemon. At least _someone_ is considerate!" As she said this, she glared at her sister.

Alena merely shrugged. "Whatever."

Lauren scowled and left for her room, Beelzemon following suit.

Later that night, Everyone was getting ready for bed.

Beelzemon sat on the floor, arms folded across his chest sulkily. He was stuck to sleep on the floor because Amber was sleeping on the couch, Nathan was sleeping in the spare bed, and the puppets took up the chairs as their sleeping quarters, except for Blade, who was sitting on Lauren's table.

Amber and Alena were sitting on the bed in Alena's room, which she called "Nightmare" because of how it looked on the inside. On the outside of the door was a painted picture of a blue rose on its side with blood-dipped tips, a sign below it said: Those Who Enter Shall Lose Their Heart, Soul, and Mind with a picture of Alucard below the words.

The interior of the room was black with red paint splattered on the walls to look like blood. Instead of a normal light bulb, it was red-orange. The room was furnished with a full-sized bed with the side against the wall with black silk sheets and pillows with a sword on a rack that matched Lauren's but the eyes were red instead of blue and the dragon's head was that of a Northern dragon. There was a purple-heart wood computer desk with a home PC, scanner, printer, and web cam on it against the opposite wall of the bed. Beside the bed was a table that held an aquarium that housed Alena's pet Marine Iguana, D. Against the wall by the door was black leather couch.

Beelzemon was extremely tired on top of it all. Every now and again, his head would fall forward and his eyes close, but the loud giggles of the girls would snap him into alertness and he'd utter curses under his breath.

More than once, he had considered sneaking into Lauren's room, where the noise of the music on her computer drowned out the other girls, and crashing on the floor, but he knew that Blade was there and would probably attack him. So instead, he sat on the floor with his back against the coffee table, waiting.

Around 6 or 7, his waiting finally paid off. One of the girls, more likely Amber, came trudging into the room and flopped down on the couch. Beelzemon leapt up and hurried into Alena's room, gratefully dropping down on the bed, dead tired.


End file.
